


Morning Surprise

by HopelessOwls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOwls/pseuds/HopelessOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara finds out Zuko sleeps naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to write Zutara fluff. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Zuko, wake up. Now," Katara snapped at the Fire Lord's sleeping form.

Zuko groaned and rolled over onto his side, tangling his blankets around his legs. He pressed his face into his pillow and pinched his eyes shut. Katara huffed impatiently.

"Zuko, you have three meetings this morning and you aren't even wearing a shirt. Get. Up."

"I don't care," was Zuko's sleepy-voiced answer. Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Zuko, you can't just sleep through all your meetings," Katara said, irritation obvious in her voice.

"Why not? As Fire Lord I should be able to do anything I want," Zuko grumbled into his pillow.

"You and I both know your title is why you can't just ignore your duties."

"Can't I just have one day off?" Zuko whined.

Katara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, you cannot."

Zuko grumbled unintelligibly and pulled his red silk sheets over his bare shoulders and threw his arm over his face. Katara glared down at him.

"Zuko, wake up," Katara hissed, shaking his shoulder roughly.

He rolled onto his back and cracked open his eyes open to glare at her. "No," he told her, closing his eyes again. Katara stood up straight and planted her hands on her hips. Most days, the scowl she gave him would have had Zuko bending to her will no matter what she demanded of him. But he was conveniently not looking at her.

"If you do not get up right this second, I am going to roll you out of bed myself," Katara warned him.

"Try it," Zuko yawned.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the challenge. She reached down and tugged sharply at his sheets. Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed them just before they could slip past his waist. He glared at her, fully awake now and half-sitting up. "Don't," he said, the warning in his tone obvious.

"I won't if you would just get up!"

"I'll be up in a few minutes. Go away," Zuko told her, lying down and pulling his sheet with him.

Katara reached down and tugged at it again. "Don't you tell me to go away," she growled at him.

"You really don't want to do that," Zuko told her, pulling the fabric back so that his chest was covered and glaring at her. The silk was pulled tight between them, strands stretching from the pressure of both sides pulling on it.

"And why not?" Katara snapped.

She pulled at the fabric again but Zuko kept a firm grip on it. "Stop it, Katara, seriously," he grunted, trying to keep his blanket in place and his temper shortening. In a matter of minutes, they were engaged in a full out tug-of-war contest with the silken sheets.

"What is the big deal, Zuko?" Katara panted, trying to pull them away from his half lying down body.

"Why does it matter?" he retorted.

"Just get out of bed and I'll leave you alone!"

"Just give me a few minutes!" he growled.

"No! Now!" Katara said, pulling the sheet as hard as she could. It was ripped out of Zuko's hands and before Zuko could catch it, the cover fell off of him, exposing his entire, and very naked, body.

Katara froze, flushing a deep crimson from her forehand to her chest. She tried to force her eyes away but she couldn't stop staring at the space between his legs, completely nonplussed to be seeing what she was. "Um…yeah, whatever, it can wait, a few, um…" her voice trailed off into a humiliated whisper.

Zuko crossed his legs at the ankles – making his nudity _more_ obvious than it had been before – and leaned his head onto his pile of pillows, not looking the least bit embarrassed. "I thought these meetings were important. Or do you have something else in mind?"

Katara made a sound that was some form of a squeak and a gasp and ran from the room, Zuko's deep and throaty laugh following her.


End file.
